headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of the Galaxy/USM
| aliases = | continuity = Ultimate Spider-Man | image = | type = | status = | founding members = | current members = Star-Lord (Peter Quill); Gamora; Drax the Destroyer; Rocket Raccoon; Groot | former members = | base of operations = | allies = Spider-Man (Peter Parker); Nova (Sam Alexander) | enemies = Chitauri | 1st appearance = "Guardians of the Galaxy" | final appearance = }} The Guardians of the Galaxy are a fictional team of space-based super-heroes featured in the Disney XD animated television series Ultimate Spider-Man. They are based on the modern-era version of the Guardians of the Galaxy featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The group first appeared in the eighteenth episode of season two, which was appropriately titled, "Guardians of the Galaxy". History The Guardians of the Galaxy infiltrated a Chitauri war-ship that was under the command of a would-be conqueror named Korvac. They sent Rocket Racoon to Earth to employ the aid of their old colleague, Nova. Upon returning to the ship, they encountered Nova's close friend and fellow super-hero, Spider-Man. The Guardians knew that Korvac had possessed a giant dark-matter cannon, which emerged into the solar system via wormhole. His intent was to use it to destroy the Earth. Explaining the villain's rationale, he described Earth as true threat because of its notable population of great heroes such as the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Captain Marvel, Howard the Duck and Devil Dinosaur (he neglected to add Spider-Man's name to the list). Sending Nova and Spider-Man out to take out the cannon, the Guardians provided a distraction by taking on the Chitauri. Spider-Man returned to the battle to take on Korvac directly. Rocket, Drax and Gamora continued to fight the Chitauri warriors. Spider-Man caused Korvac some measure of concern, but was unable to unseat him. Rocket told him to throw Groot (who at this point was still a potted sapling). Spidey queried, "Throw the stick? That's the plan?", to which Drax replied, "That's ALWAYS the plan!" Spidey did as instructed, at which point Groot grew to his full height. Charging at Korvac, he pummeled away at the villain's hover-chair until it shorted out, leaving Korvac unconscious. After which, Groot turned and executed the same brute force on the remaining Chitauri soldiers. Meanwhile, Nova was too late to prevent the dark-matter cannon from firing, so he out-raced the energy beam, flew in front of it before it could hit the Earth, and repelled it with his own energy power, forcing it to feed back to its source. The extreme backlash of energy caused the ship to begin breaking apart. As the Guardians felt the tremors from inside the ship, they knew they had to evacuate. Once they were back on their own ship, they recovered Nova and everyone was afforded a moment to relax. Star-Lord asked Nova to come back to the group. Nova agreed, much to Spider-Man's chagrin. However, he changed his mind shortly thereafter and returned to Earth. Ultimate Spider-Man: Guardians of the Galaxy Notes & Trivia * Korvac called the Guardians Star-Lord's "mangy crew", a descriptor that offended Rocket Raccoon greatly. * Nova was one of the original members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, but in a junior reserve member capacity. He left the group to remain on Earth. He told Peter Parker about his adventures with the Guardians on numerous occasions, but Pete always ignored him, so he was duly shocked to discover that Nova was part of a space-team. * Spider-Man referred to the group as "You guys and Stick" (meaning Groot). See also External Links References ---- Category:Ultimate Spider-Man/Organizations